theeightesfandomcom-20200214-history
MISSION DESIGN: PROMOTION PARTY
MISSION DESIGN: PROMOTION PARTY Brief 1 ' ' MISSION TYPE: STEALTH ''' '''PROMOTION PARTY – Overview This mission will only become available if the player has done a social mission that will give the player the information about the party and who will be there. Within this mission the player will have to assassinate one of the generals from house siren as the main objective, the player will also have two optional objectives that they can do if they want, that will give them more information or standing within other houses and unlock more missions that they will able to do only with information that can be obtained from the optional objectives within this mission. ' ' Main Objective: ' The players will have to assassinate the general from house siren with out being seen to be at fault for his death. The player will be able to do this in one of three ways, poison, make it look like it is an accident or make him disappear. '''Poison ' If the player wants to poison the general they will need to follow and learn his patents like what he drinks at the bar and what food he has ordered. To find out what he is drinking the player will just have to follow him and be patient and wait for him to put down his glass then use this window to places the poison with in his drink. if the player wants to places the poison with in the food and have less risk of being seen they will need to pay attention to what is said when they are following the general, for example the general may tell someone “I’m really looking forward to having my pizza, but I hope they remember that I want extra mushrooms” this tells the player that they need to sneak in to the kichen and look for the pizza with extra mushrooms to poison. '''make it look like an accident making it look like an accident will let the player slip out without anyone knowing that the it was an assassination, the down side to this is that the player can’t tell anyone of the houses that they are the killer to gain respect or be feared. To do this assassination the player has to remove a sign that warns the general not to go in to the room due to exposed wires, and to spill some water and then when the general enters the room the player just needs to do is flick a switch that terns on the exposed wires that are now in a puddle of water ' ' ' ' make him disappear if the player wants to make the''' general disappear they simply need to kill him and take the body with them with out anyone knowing that he has died. To do this the player will need to have made friends with in house siren so they can help the player to get allow with the general, ounces the player is allow with the general they can use any of their weapons they feel is best to kill him quickly with the lest noise, the will then need to sneak there way out from the party with the body so that no one can find it. '''Optional Objective 01: Find the head of House Gladius at the party and befriend him. (This will unlock the player missions that will gain them favor with house Vagrant) ' ' ' ' Optional Objective 02: Give the body too house Vagrant so they can take responsibility for the assassination (if the player does this house Vagrant will give them information about were other people will be and when) ' ' by Joe Maynard 1703540